1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric powered automobile/wheel turbine motor and more particularly pertains to powering a vehicle in a safe, ecologically friendly and cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, power systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing power through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,891 issued Sep. 26, 2006 to Johnson relates to a Mobile-Power System with Solar-Powered Hydrogen Liberator, Fuel Cell, Turbine, and Capacitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,861 issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Gocho relates to a Starting Apparatus for Gas Turbine-Generator Mounted on Electric Motor Driven Motorcar. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,056 issued Apr. 16, 1977 to Horwinski relates to a Hybrid Powered Automobile.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric powered automobile/wheel turbine motor that allows for powering a vehicle in a safe, ecologically friendly and cost effective manner.
In this respect, the electric powered automobile/wheel turbine motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of powering a vehicle in a safe, ecologically friendly and cost effective manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric powered automobile/wheel turbine motor which can be used for powering a vehicle in a safe, ecologically friendly and cost effective manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.